People must remember to accomplish several tasks each day. It is sometimes difficult to remember which tasks have been completed and which remain to be done. For example, an adult may need to remember to take required medications several times a day. Children might be asked to remember to complete their homework, feed the family dog, and pick up their rooms, before they are allowed play time.
People also must count the occurrence of discrete events or milestones as certain activities are performed. For example, a golfer must count the strokes taken during each hole of a round of golf. Others may desire to count repetitions at the gym, count laps around the pool, or count the number of glasses of water consumed each day during a diet. Each of these quite different activities shares one key attribute; during the relevant activity, or during the applicable time period, the activity or event is either completed or not completed.
Devices of greater and lesser complexity are known to help people remember and track activities such as those noted above. For example, sophisticated wristwatches may track repetitions at the gym or laps around a pool. Golf computers can be programmed to record the number of shots taken on each hole. Relatively complex computerized pill dispensers can be programmed to track medication consumption. Alternatively, simple medication dispensers may include indicia on the dispenser to help a user remember if a medication has been taken. Other simple devices such as calendars, to-do lists, or handwritten notes may be used as reminders and to track the completion of selected tasks. These and other known memory aids or event tracking/counting devices can be complicated, expensive, or not particularly easy or convenient to use.
The embodiments disclosed herein are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems detailed above.